My Hero Academia Hero of the Knight
by Rexitmus prime
Summary: His name is Pascal Kernan, he's from another universe the place had no superheroes, no villains, no superpower. But everything changed, He has a power that allows human to transform into Cybertronian and can change back to human, his power called T-Spark. He lost everything but when the strange man came to him and offer him a new life. He put him another universe that has quirk.
1. Character info

HERO FORMAT CHARACTER

Name: Pascal Kernan

Hero Name: Rexitmus Prime

Title/Alias: Hero of the Knight

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Cybertronian age: 80

Nationality: American

Ranking (In-Training, Novice, Intermediate, Expert, and Pro): expert

Occupation: students

Affiliation/Organization (if they are a student at UA, then put which class they are in [Example: 1-A]): UA 1-A class

Appearance/ hero costume:

Eyes color: green

Hair: blonde style: scruffy

Height: 5'9

this costume like Dante dmc3 but going to change a little. The trench coat is light blue that is made leather, on his left shoulder there an Autobot logo. it showing abs and chest but there a strip belt that covering nipples, black jeans, and a fantasma boots. He carries his sword on his back.

He has a great average body

Cybertronian form of 1st and 2nd mode: Crosshair body from TF Age of Extinction

3rd mode: Ancient Cybertronian Knight

Personality: he's strong, kind, honorable, wisdom, smart, funny man. He's from another universe, he lost his earth, family, friends and even Autobot friends too. Also, he lost his mentor, Optimus Prime. He's an Autobot and Cybertronian knight and lives in knight honor and Autobot code. He is a nice and caring guy to others as so as long they don't be disrespectful to him or anything since he isn't the one to take it lying down as you will be surprised. He can be quite a funny person as he like hearing jokes and making them sometimes if the situations call it, sometimes he likes to tease someone, but will get serious when the time comes for it. He is a loyal person and would never betray or cheat anyone. He will always protect his friends, family, and citizens. He hates pervert when men do something stupid to the women, he will hurt them when they will do something to do sexual to women. He really loath Decepticons. when he sees them he kills them. He never kills his own humankind even the villain too unless there monsters or villain kill all his friends. He has best friends with Ashido Mina, Kirishima Eijiro, Denki Kaminari, and Kyōka Jirō. Even his true friends are Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki. He hates Bakugo and Minta too, they give pascal nerves. His stepsister is Momo Yaoyorozu, in the beginning, they don't get along but later on, they got along very well. Also, he has a crush on Ashido Mina.

History (Optional, but if you plan on writing history anyway, it must be three-lines or more please): in 2015, his earth was normal, no superhero, no superpower, just a boring reality until a portal came out of nowhere, that came from another universe. There two Cybertronian just came out of the portal. One is an Autobot name Alpha Trion and the other is a Decepticon mini-con that was been chase by Alpha Trion. A mini-con created a distraction. He shot Pascal's chest by an Energon blast. Alpha Trion saw it happen, he quickly killed a mini-con and rushed to him. Pascal was dying, so Alpha Trion took him to his universe and he was in the Alpha Trion's lab. He took the T-Spark and put Pascal's chest then he lived. It was designed to have organic species to Cybertronian power to protect any species from the forces of evil. T-Spark was keeping him alive because now his soul and spark with power combined into one, he thanked Alpha Trion for saving his life. Now Alpha Trion was going to take him home but somehow there was breached. Deceptions killed Alpha Trion and a device that was called: universebridge, which was supposed to take him home. He was scared that deceptions that will kill him but an Autobots and Optimus prime saved him from the deceptions. He joined the Autobots and trained by 12 ancient Cybertronian knights with his mentor, Optimus Prime. Autobots and Deceptions have been fighting in a war for millions of years but Pascal been fighting in the war for 80 years, he stayed in Cybertronian form for a long time. The Autobots scientists finally build a universebridge, he said goodbye to his friends including his mentor, Optimus renamed him Rexitmus Prime instead of Rexer because he earned himself a prime. He was happy. He finally got home to his universe, he got here the exact same time that Alpha Trion took him to his universe. Now he was finally happy to see his family. Three weeks later, somehow a deceptions ship came from Alpha Trion's universe, they invaded his earth, he found out that Megatron and his army won the war, which means Optimus Prime is dead. He went to deceptions ship and found out that they going to put a doomsday bomb on his earth. He tried to stop it but it was too late. He couldn't save his earth. Then Rexitmus Prime filled with rage and slaughter every deception in a ship. Then he finally killed Megatron and put him to the sun. Rexitmus Prime/Pascal felt very upset, he lost everything. Until then a man name Professor Paradox, he offer him a new life in a new world. Pascal wanted it. Professor Paradox took him to a different universe for his new home. On his new earth that people have a power called quirk. He put him in Japan and be part of a family of Yaoyorozu. He found out that there school that can teach to be a pro hero called UA from Professor Paradox. He always dreams to be a hero since he was a kid. He finally accepted this school. He made new friends with his classmates. Now his goal is to be a hero of a knight and fight alongside with symbol of peace.

Equipment/Weapons (Optional): shockwave blast fist: when vibranium absorbs energy for redistribution when he punches someone/thing on his right hand. Sword: The Cosmic Sword Sword of Rexitmus Prime: it has many abilities; it can heal people, look at people's souls, summon a spirit from the afterlife, and it can copy people's quirks only 3 quirks and keep it in a databank. only the sword chose people's quirks.

3 quirks: acid, creation, half cold half hot.

He has Omnilinguistic Assimilation which he can learn to speak their language.

In his optics can translate words when he sees, also his optics have thermals vision and X-ray vision.

Quirk: T-Spark

Character Strengths: he has great fighting skills, sword fighting skills, and martial art skills.

Character Weaknesses: lose an important person in his life.

Other:

Quirk Creation Format

Name: T-Spark

Appearance:

Quirk Type: Transformation

Powers/Abilities: it allows him to transform into Cybertronian form in three modes: mini-con, life-size Cybertronian about 15 feet and to vehicle form, and ancient power Cybertronian that is 80 feet and change into a dragon. His Cybertronian body is made of vibranium unlike other Cybertronian have that. It keeping him alive. Also, there's a side effect when he switches to Cybertronian form, the human age stop. When he turns back to human form, the age resumes.

Weaknesses: high-frequency sound could damage to his Cybertronian body because it made of vibranium and cause pain, acid can barely burn his armor very slowly, and extremely below the cold temperature

User(s): Rexitmus prime/ Pascal Kernan


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rexitmus Prime was on the nemesis ship, tried to stop Megatron and the Decepticons from active the doomsday device on his earth that could wipe the human race, he was heading to the headquarters then he made it get here, but it was too late.

"You too late, Rexitmus Prime! Say goodbye to your precious Earth! Soundwave!" Said Megaton

"As you wish, Lord Megatron," Said Soundwave

Soundwave activated the bomb, the bomb went a big explosion that just wipes all the land on earth.

Rexitmus's opitic wide and saw his earth in terror. "No...NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hahahaha" Megatron's evil laugh while watching the Earth was wiped out.

Megatron turned and walked toward Rexitmus was held by two strong Decepticons warriors. Rexitmus was looking down at the floor.

" I killed your mentor, Optimus Prime, all your Autobot friends including your sparkmate, Acree and now I've killed your Earth with all your family, friends and your humankind….." said Megatron with an evil smile.

**(Optimus Prime and Autobot are G1 from the movie Bumblebee ) **

"So tell me Rexitmus or should I say…. Pascal Kernan, this is how I feel when YOU KILLED MY SON, GROWL! Now how does it feel like when I destroyed your Earth?" Said Megatron

Rexitmus silent a few moments then he looks up to Megatron and began to speak.

"First of all, I didn't kill your son, Growl made himself killed by an accident that his fusion cannon was overloaded and got an explosion."

Megatron didn't reply and didn't believe it he was getting angry.

"Now how I feel that YOU KILLED MY KIND AND I'M THE LAST ONE! NOW I FEEL RAGE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU!" Rexitmus said in an angry voice.

Around his body started to glow blue on outline his body, Rexitmus channeled his 3rd mode's strength while he was in 2nd mode. On the left arm, he threw Decepticon against the wall on the right side and he did it on the right arm too. Two strong Decepticon warriors were turned into many pieces.

Megatron**(TFP)**, Starscream**(Bumblebee)**, Shockwave**(TFP)**, Soundwave**(Bumblebee),** and the rest of Decepticons in the headquarters were shocked and disbelief.

"H-H-HOW THIS IS P-P-POSSIBLE?! HOW DID HE GET INCREDIBLE STRENGTH?!" Said Starscream in frightened

"His T-Spark, it appears that he uses his full rage to channel third mode's strength while he's in the 2nd mode." Said Shockwave

"WHAT! HE CAN DO THAT?!" Said Starscream

"Appearing not." Said Shockwave shook his head

"WELL WHY DON"T YOU GUYS DON'T STAND THERE, KILL HIM!" Said Megatron

Five strong best warriors of Decepticon ran toward him and started killing him, one Decepticon punched him but Rexitmus blocked his punch and grabbed his head and pulled the head out of the body. The second tried to shoot him but his cybertronian body is made of vibranium which means he's almost indestructible. Rexitmus ran toward him, he grabbed his neck, cracked his neck and slammed him to the floor. Then he turned his head and saw three Decepticons was surrounded by him. Suddenly, Rexitmus's right servo transform into a shockwave fist, he quickly punched to the ground and it made a huge amount of shockwave that killed three Decepticons. He killed all five best strong warriors.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" said Megatron with his wide optics.

"There's nothing impossible," said Rexitmus with a scowl.

He took the sword from his back and gripped his both servos to the handle of the sword, He ran to Soundwave and slash him through the middle of the chest. Then Shockwave shoots him with an Energon blast by his right arm cannon. Rexitmus quickly dodged few Energon blasts from Shockwave, he ran toward him and cut his cannon arm then cut his head off. Shockwave fell to the floor. Starscream tried to escape but Rexitmus sliced him half in the middle of the body, Starscream fell down and split into two. Rexitmus turned and face to Megatron.

" I hope you will join them in hell ...Not one with the Allspark.." Said Rexitmus.

"Grrr Argh!" Megatron Scream

Rexitmus lunged as Megatron did, both their blades slamming together in an almighty bang, sending sand blasting outwards from the shock wave. Megatron hissed as he pushed back and Rexitmus imply snarled and held his own, stronger and more determined than Megatron. Megatron looked at his blade seeing it warp and glow as Rexitmus's sword pushed against it.

Finally the Megatron's sword broke, shattering and as Rexitmus cut it in half. The sword that had bested countless gladiators and Autobots disintegrated. Rexitmus swung his blade back around and cut across Megatron's chest sending the tired warlord falling back to the ground with a thud.

"This is for my mentor, my sparkmate, Autobots, my friends, my family, and my people of earth….." Said Rexitmus in a rage to Megatron

Rexitmus put his servo to Megatron's chest and pulled out Megatron's spark chamber from his chest and crush it. Megatron fell down to the floor. Now he finally died. Now a few moments, he started it killing every Decepticons in the Nemesis ship without mercy. Now he killed every Decepticons in the Nemesis ship

Now, Rexitmus Prime moaned and looked at his both servos covered with Energon blood. He never felt so very fatalities and brutality, he did fight in the war on Cybertron in 80 years, killed a lot of Decepticons but never felt like this.

He fell to his knees and his body started to glow in blue light, shrinks down to mini-con mode and the light faded out. But blue light glowed again, the mini-con morphed to his original form: the human form. He wears a blue shirt with a white hoodie jacket and blue jeans. His clothes were covered with Decepticons' Energon blood.

Pascal was sobbing and moaned. He placed both hands to his eyes and continued to cry.

"God… why? Why I didn't save my earth?" Said to himself

Suddenly, He heard footsteps. He looked around the shoulder to shoulder then he looked facing front. He saw a man reveal light from the shadow.

"Hello Pascal Kernan, it is nice to meet you and | got quite a proposal for you." Said, stranger.

Pascal saw that a stranger was wearing a white lab coat over a white shirt with a brown vest and black tie, black pants, and black shoes. He was wearing goggles with green lenses around his neck. Pascal started to ask questions.

"W-w-who are you? How did you get on this ship? How did you survive the bomb?" Pascal asked the stranger.

"My name is Professor Paradox, I'm a timekeeper and I have an offer for you." Said Paradox.

"How in the hell do you know my name?" Pascal asked to Paradox.

"From a mutual friend of ours, goes by Ben Tennyson, and I know a lot of things," explained Paradox.

"Ben….. I..I know him, when he was 10, I helped him and he helped me to take down the combiner from his universe. I haven't seen him in years. Guess he's all grown up." Pascal told him "And now what's this proposal you are speaking of" Pascal asked.

A chance to start anew, in a new place, a new universe," explained Paradox, "a universe full of other heroes with quirk including people too, 80% of people got their quirk when they little from around the world."

"Quirk?" Pascal raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing that the name of the superpower, correct?"

"Indeed." Paradox answered

"So it kinda likes an X-men from the comic and movie too." Pascal chuckled "But I'm not a hero, not a hero of the knight."

Pascal stood up and walked toward him.

"I failed as a hero, 12 Cybertronian knights told me I'm not the hero yet. Then I thought I could save my earth to prove to be a hero but I didn't." Pascal nodded "The Decepticons won the war, and they wiped my earth."

Pascal looked down to the floor and closed his eyes then Professor Paradox said to him.

"You know you are right." Paradox told him "You didn't save your earth and your Autobots friends because you weren't there with them last three weeks, but you defeated Megatron including Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave and mostly his army. Which means the Autobot won the war, you won the war."

Pascal was shocked but he was still upset.

"But still I'm not a hero." Pascal explain to him

"You also right too, the Cybertronian knights told you that you not the hero "yet". But you are a prime that what Optimus Prime told you because you earned yourself, you also have the experience of strategy, incredible fighting skills, and sword fighting skills too. What you don't have is an experience of a hero." Paradox explains to Pascal. " You might not deserve it, but it sure beats seeing your world has fallen."

"So, what if I take this offer, what happens to me?" asked Pascal

"You will join high school in Japan, it is more than just a high school." Paradox explains to him "it's a school that can teach to be a pro hero."

"Ookkay, that definitely like from the X-men where they teach students to learn their power and be a hero, well if they want." Said Pascal narrowed. Pascal cross his arms

"Sure, it can be from the comic, but listen, I'm going to transport you to the Principal's office to meet the principal of the UA School and Symbol of Peace that will help you." Paradox explain to him

"So will you take that offer?" Professor Paradox reply to him

Pascal was thinking that this could be the chance to be a Hero of a Knight, besides he has no family, no friends and nowhere to live except the Decepticons' ship. So, he decided.

"Sure, I can take that offer, but one question." Pascal points out from his index finger.

"Who is the Symbol of Peace?" Pascal asked to Paradox.

"That he'll tell you." Responded Paradox as he opened a portal. "Are you coming, asked Paradox. Rex hesitated for a moment, then followed the man through the portal.

Pascal blind by a bright light, he opened his eyes and saw that he was in the office room, he turned to look around the room. Suddenly he got more confused and shocked that he saw a principal that was a mouse, dog, or a bear. Next, he tilted his head and saw a very muscular man that was 7'2 tall that was almost as tall as Thanos from the movie. He just dropped his jaw.

**I don't own transformers, Ben10, and My Hero Academia. this was the first time that I made chapter 1. I wanted to do something to create from my dream of ****My Hero Academia with my own character. so feel free to comment below. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Pascal's jaw was still drop for a few seconds, he was staring at the little white mouse or bear man that he was sitting at a desk and other guy was standing there with a hero uniform, placing a hand on the hips, next to the white creature. He was almost like 8 feet tall with very muscular. He has never seen a guy that was so big in his life, he had seen a cybertronian named: Metroplex, that he was very colossal back from the great war of Cybertron but never seen a human that was so big. He looked at his face that he has a great smile, Pascal thought himself.

"_Whoa, I never seen him that h_e _is so big and he looks like he's very friendly" _

Processor Paradox looked at his pocket watch on his hand and then he put his watch in the pocket of white lab coat and he left turned to Pascal.

"Well I better get going, also Pascal, I know your life is very damaged right now, Ben, Gwen and I felt terribly sorry for your loss. We came to help you and this is the least we can do this for you. Beside, I looked at your future, I seen there will be great things ahead of you even there will be a bad thing that you will have to face it." Said Paradox.

Pascal smiled a little at him, he knew that the pain will not go away very quickly, it will take some time to heal. He can't believed that his old friends did this for him.

"I'm very grateful for you guys put me for this" said Pascal.

"Of course, I will tell them that what you said. Now enjoy your new life, Pascal Kernan" Paradox smiled..

Paradox opened a portal and he left. Now Pascal walked towards them and sat down in the chair. The principal and the Symbol of Peace started introduced themselves.

"こんにちはパスカルさん、私の名前は根津です、私はUAスクールの校長で" said to the white creature.

Pascal just shocked that he completely forgot that he was in Japan and they speak a different language but thanks to his T-Spark's ability, which he can learn to speak their language. He channel his language to their language, so he can understand them and they can understand him.

Translate in Japan " Sorry, I didn't understand what you just said, could you say again, please?" Pascal asked.

"Of Pascal-san, I am Nezu, I'm the head of the U.A Academy . Nezu reply to him.

"**And I am All Might, Symbol of Peace, also I'm a world's number 1 Pro Hero." **Said All Might

"Now Professor Paradox told us a story about you, we're terribly sorry for your earth. We know it must be very hard for you." Nezu said to him.

"Of course it is hard for me, it will take a long time to heal.. I guess." Pascal said to Nezu.

"Of course it will take time" Nezu explained to him "We know that you have experience of your skill: Fighting, sword fighting, and strategy. The problem that you don't know how to be a hero of saving people." Nezu began to smile. "But we can help you learn to save people. This U.A Academy is the best academy in Japan." Nezu smiled.

Pascal's eyes got wided that Nezu told him that UA school is the best school to learn to be a pro hero in Japan.

"_Best Academy in Japan?! They can teach me to be a pro hero in no time!" _Pascal thought to himself.

Pascal smiled and he asked Nezu where he should sign up.

"Where should I sign up?" Pascal asked

Nezu began to chuckle a little.

"Well Mr. Kernan, the only way is to join the is first you must take Entrance Exam." Said Nezu

Pascal raised his eyebrows and asked a question "Entrance Exam?"

"Yes, you are going to take a written test and a practical test, if you study well for the written test and with your amazing quirk and your incredible fighting skills, I have no doubt that you are going to pass the exam." Nezu explained to him.

"Ok, then i guess i have to fill out the register for the exam." said Pascal

"Oh that, they took care of that" Nezu told him

"They?" Pascal asked.

Mr and , they are the richest family in the world and you are going to live with them" Nezu answered.

Pascal got reacted, he really hates the rich people because back of his earth, his family was poor and all he knew that rich people don't care for everybody expect money.

"WHATT!?" Pascal yelled.

He stood up from the chair and started to ask a question. "Why I am going to live with the R-R-RICH PEOPLE?! I hate rich people because they don't care for anyone except the money!" Pascal got anger.

"Because this the least they can repaired for your friends" Nezu answered calmly.

"Uh?" Said Pascal

Pascal got confused that Yaoyorozu family repaid for his friends, he don't know what they are talking about. But All Might got the answer for that.

"**You see Young Kernan, two days ago, your friends, Ben, Gwen and the guy can absorb solid martial that you don't know him, I forget what his name was. They somehow accidentally came to our universe including their villain too that looked like big green alien guy with ****tentacles**** that his name was….Velgax I resume." **

"It's Vilgax" Pascal recorrerted him.

" **Anyway, they landed at Yaoyorozu's mansion, Vilgax had a hostages, their daughter, her parents were very afraid that he was going to kill her if Ben don't give him his watch that called…nomitrix"**

"It pronoun omnitrix" Pascal recorrected him again.

"**But Ben and his team somehow did save her and defect Vilgax and captured after I arrived. Her parents were grateful that they save their daughter's life and they don't know how to repay them. But Ben and his team had a problem how to back to their universe. Somehow, Professor Paradox, one of Ben's friends just came out of nowhere, he came to help his friends to give them home. He told the news about you that you lost your earth. Yaoyorozu and their daughter overheard them about the news, they felt terrible for your lost. They came up the idea how they can repay them, they told them that they can give you a home with them and put you a hero academy to learn to be a pro hero. Your friends don't know for sure, but Paradox just disappeared for a few seconds and he came back. He looked alternate future for you. He said that would be the best fit for you to live our universe. So they agreed." **All Might explained. **"Also their daughter, she is having a hard time making friends because she's well….. a rich girl type. **

Pascal was surprised that his old friends saved their daughter's life, they felt bad about him that he lost his earth and they gave him a home. He might be wrong that most rich people only cares about money. Also he felt bad that this girl is having a hard time making friends, he reminded himself that he had a hard time socializing people in middle school because he was deaf with his two cochlear implants, he had a hard time hearing it. But hisT-Spark cured his deaf, ADHD, and Anxiety disorder. He thinks that he could give them a chance for him to live.

Pascal sat down again in the chair and took a deep breath.

"Alright then, I accept them that I can live with them" Said Pascal "Also I can be her friend, even I can be her brother if she wants to, well maybe not."

Nezu and All Might was happy to hear that he accept it to live with them.

"I am very happy to hear that and I'm sure she will be very happy about that." Nezu smiled

"So do they know about my past and my powers?" Pascal asked them

"Yes, Paradox told them about your past and that you have quirk but he didn't tell them that what your quirk can do. He told them that you should tell them what your quirk can do, they are very curious about how you stayed 15 years old in 80 years on Cybertron." Said Nezu

"**Speaking of Cybertron, I have a question about your mentor, Optimus Prime, I am very curious. What was he like?" **All Might crossed his arms

Pascal knew Optimus Prime so well he was his mentor even though he was like a father to him. Pascal had not seen his real father including his family too because he has been on Cybertron for 80 years, before Alpha Trion took him to his universe to save his life, he doesn't see his father very much because his mom and dad were septated, and he was living with his mom and his brother. But Pascal was happy that Optimus Prime was always there for him.

" Well he was a greatest fearless Autobot leader as a warrior. He was noble, very wise bot, he fight for peace, freedom, and justice. In the battle, he never leave bot left behind, but to me, he was like my father." Pascal explained

"**Wow, it seem Optimus Prime was a true leader and a true hero" **All Might impressed

"Yeah he was, I really appreciate it" Pascal smiled** "**but why did you ask me about him? Did you lost your mentor?

"**Yes, her name was Nana Shimura, she was killed by a powerful villain." **All Mightsadly.

"My God, I'm terribly sorry for your mentor, I bet she was the greatest hero there was" Said Pascal

"**Yes, she was. I appreciate what you said to me about my mentor" **All Might smiled

Now Pascal and All Might has a same comment that they both lost their mentors, he felt something about All Might but he couldn't tell why.

"Alright, since it all settled" said Nezu, "Toshinori Yagi will take you to your new home, they will be looking forward to see you." Said Nezu "He'll come to the lobby in few minutes, why don't wait in the lobby?"

"Sure" said Pascal

Pascal just stood up from the chair, he took his sword that was lead next to Nezu's front desk, he turned and he walked away leading to door. He was about to open the door, but Nezu stopped him because he forgot to tell something to him.

"Oh wait, I forgot something to tell you." said Nezu.

Pascal turned to face Nezu.

"Hmp?" said Pascal

"The Entrance Exam will be in 4 mounth, it will be April 10." said Nezu

"Thank you for letting me know, " Pascal Smiled

"No problem at all" Nezu smiled back at him.

Meanwhile Pascal was sitting in a chair in the lobby, he was holding his sword against the floor between his legs. Then he heard a door click open, he saw All Might got out from Nezu's office, he walked towards him and said to him

"**Farewell Young Kernan, until I see you in the U.A once you pass the exam"**

"Yeah" said Pascal "well see ya around"

All Might walked away, he left the lobby. Few minutes later, Pascal was leading his head on his sword's handle grip. He was still upset about his Earth and Autobot friends including Optimus Prime. Then he heard a strange voice.

"You Pascal Kernan, right?" Said strange man

Pascal looked up at him, his eyes widened that he saw a man that looked very skinny as a skeleton. He looked like he was very tired, he was dressed like a business clothes but it was too big for him. What Pascal realized that his hair color: yellow was exactly the same from All Might, he thought himself that could he be All Might's true form. Back on his earth that he read superhero comic about secret identity.

"Yes" said Pascal " I'm Pascal Kernan"

Pascal stood up from the chair and face the front of the strange man.

"Well then, my name is Toshinori Yagi, I'm here to take you to your new home, Pascal-San. By the way, it 's nice to meet you" Said Toshinori

Pascal saw his hand waiting for to shake Pascal's hand, then they both shook their hands.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Toshinori." Said Pascal, "Ooorrrr should I say…...All Might" Pascal smirked.

Toshinori's eyes widened and shocked that he found out who he really was. He splits his blood vomit from his mouth. Pascal was shock that he didn't realize he was coughing blood out of his mouth but he wiped his blood from his mouth.

"Are you ok?!" Pascal asked

"Yes, yes but H-HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME!?" Toshinori yelled

Pascal chuckled, "On my earth. I used to read superhero comics, I know how to figure out the secret identity. For example: your hair color is exactly the same from All Might's, your clothes are too big to wear that, I think that size is for All Might. So I figured that when you in the muscle form, everybody knows you are All Might but when you switch your true form, no one knows you are All Might because you are very skinny, your hair is messy and your face is a little different. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

Toshinori was impressed that he figured so quickly.

"Wow" said Toshinori, "Processor Paradox was right, you are very smart kid"

Pascal chucked again, "Well it a good thing that no one in lobby didn't hear me about you. Sorry I shocked you."

"It's all right, young Kernan" said Toshinori, "come on, let go in the car to get you to your new home. They waiting for you"

"Ok" said Pascal

Pascal grabbed his sword and followed Toshinori leading towards the yellow taxi. Then Pascal was very curious about him.

"Do you cough up blood very often?" Pascal asked with raised an eyebrow

At the Yaoyorozu's mansion, they prepared for Pascal coming over to live in their house. They were in the living room, they were sitting on the sofa. was wearing the red dress and was wearing black tuxedo.

"Ok, he'll come in a few minutes" said , "Remember, we all know that he lost his earth and we felt terribly for him. So let's just say that we felt terribly sorry for him and we'll also here to help him. Got it, Momo?"

"Of course, mom" said Momo

Momo was wearing nice clothes, she was upset for him that his earth was destroyed. He has been fighting in the war on Cybertron for 80 years. She knew how much he missed his family during the war then he finally happy to reunite with his family, but now his earth was destroyed. She will do anything for him to cheer him up, she hopes.

Butler just entered the living room.

"Sir, the car just have arrived" said Butler

"Alright then, let him come in" said Mr. Yaoyorozu

The butler nodded and he just left the living room.

Meanwhile Pascal and Toshinori are in the taxi. Pascal looked mansion, he wasn't surprised but he can't believe that he's living with the rich family. He started thought of himself.

"_This mansion is almost like Bruce Wayne's mansion." _

"Now listen here, young Kernan" said Toshinori as Pascal turned to see him.

"Now I know this might be hard for you but this is the new life for you, when Paradox told me that you always wanted to be a superhero when you were little. Well this your chance to become a pro hero." Toshinori explained

Pascal looked down at the car mat, thought of himself, he always dream to be a superhero, he wanted to help people, protect people from the force of evil. From his earth all he did was giving food, clothes to poor people but it costs money to get stuff to the poor people. He can do volunteer but he wanted to do more than volunteer. A hero with power for good.

Pascal looked up at Toshinori

"Yes, and I will be the pro hero" Pascal told him with a serious face.

Toshinori chucked as he smiled "Of you will cuz I believe in you as I believe in my successor"

"_Successor?" _Pascal thought himself.

"Oh and by the way, Paradox gave me to give it you" as Toshinori reached from his pocket.

"Mmph" said Pascal with a confused face

"Here" said Toshinori As he gave out his hand from his pocket, he was holding a piece of device.

"W-what this?" Pascal asked him

"The list of your favorite songs, this will help you to feel better" said Toshinori

Pascal's eyes widened and he was surprised that he thought he lost everything except his favorite songs.

"R-really?" Said Pascal

"Yep" said Toshinori, "Also Paradox put the new songs and you might like these new songs."

Pascal took the device from Toshinori's hand

"T-thank you very much" said Pascal

Toshinori nodded as he smiled

"Well I'll see you then." Said Pascal smiled as he opened the door just to leave the taxi but Toshinori stopped him as he placed his hand on Pascal's leg. He had to tell him one thing.

"One thing I have to say before you leave" said Toshinori, "just go easy on her, her parents will be very busy. So she will be the one to help you, ok?"

"Yeah, sure" Pascal replied.

Pascal just left the car and walked towards the big door as the taxi just left alright. He saw a door that just opened and there was a butler just waited for him.

"Ah, " said butler "Glad you just arrived, please come in"

Pascal just came in the mansion, he just surprised of how big inside of the mansion. He saw that everything was nice and fancy.

"They are in the living room on your right" Said butler, "I can take your sword to your room if it's okay with you."

"Sure" said Pascal.

Pascal gave the sword to butler, he walked towards the living room.

Momo saw him as he approached the living room, her eyes widened and she was shocked that she saw Pascal was covered blue stain part around his clothes and part of his face. She think it could be some alien blood or something. He looked very sad. She tried her best not to reaction.

"Hello there" said , "Please, have a seat."

Pascal didn't reply, he sat on the sofa and facing them including their daughter, she looked pretty and she was upset.

"We are felt terribly that you lost everything." Said Mr. Yaoyorozu, "we thank your friends for saving our daughter's life. Her name is Momo." As her father pat on her shoulder.

"We don't know how we can repay them for saving our daughter, she means the world to us. Then Mr. Paradox came to take them home, he told the news to them. We overheard from him, we were shocked that you lost your earth and tried to be a hero." Said , "Momo told us that if you live with us, to help you feel better and put you U.A Academy once you pass the exam. We think that would be a good idea to repay your friends. We told them and told us that would be an excellent idea."

Pascal felt very grateful for them giving him to live and put him to U.A academy.

"Thank you guys" said Pascal, "I-I don't know how to repay you."

"Someday you will, Pascal-San" smiled. "Now could you tell us how you stayed at age 15 in 80 years? We are very curious".

"Well you see" said Pascal, my T-Spark, it allows me to transform into Cybertronian form"

Their eyes widened and surprised that his power can transform an alien form. They continued to let him talk.

"There's a side effect, when I'm in Cybertronian form, my human age just stopped and when I go back to my true form, my age resume."

"So why you stayed in Cybertronian form in 80 years?" asked

"Because on Cybertron, the planet was made of metal, there are no plants which mean no oxygen, if I change back to my true form, I could die" Pascal explained.

"I-I see" said "Well it getting late, why don't you eat first, you must be starving. Then you can take a shower and straight to bed to start the new day tomorrow." She smiled.

"Sure, thanks" said Pascal.

Pascal thought himself that they seem very nice, Momo didn't say anything to him, she probably upset or shy of him because he lost everything.

After Pascal ate some food and took a shower. Now he was in his room. Momo was walking in the hallway and stopped by Pascal's new room. Before she going to knock the door, she took a deep breath and she thought in her mind.

"_Ok Momo, just tell him you sorry and ask him a few questions." _

She knocked on the door, then Pascal opened the door. Momo was surprised and quickly blushed to realize that he was not wearing a shirt, except her dad's pjs pants that he was borrowing. She saw his torso that he has an eight pack abs and a nice chest. His body type is ectomorph. She was quickly stared at his torso until Pascal broke her.

"May I help you something?" Pascal asked with raised his eyebrows

Momo just stopped staring at his torso and faced up at him.

"N-n-no, I-I just like to ask a few questions" said Momo, "M-May come in?"

"Sure, come in" Pascal answered, "just let me put on a shirt."

"_Thank God!" _Momo thought herself.

Momo came in his room and she quickly looked at his abs again.

"So what questions you want to ask about?" Pascal asked as he put on his shirt.

"Well first thing to say that I am awful sorry about your Earth." Said Momo

Pascal sat down on his bed and told her.

"*Sigh*Listen Momo, I really appreciate what you just said to me and I thank you for giving me a home and set up the exam for getting U.A Academy, but now I need to stop hearing about "sorry about your earth" alright?" Pascal explained as he crossed his arms.

"Of course" said Momo, "So the first question: how does the T-Spark keeps you alive?" As she walked toward him and sat down on his bed right next to him.

"Well you see" said Pascal, "Cybertronian has a soul named: spark, outside of a spark is called spark chamber, it protects the spark and it gives energon to spark which it helps the spark keep pumping."

"So like a heart" said Momo.

"Exactly" said Pascal

"I'm curious about one thing: what is Energon?" Momo asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Energon is a Cybertronian's blood, fuel, ammunition, and they drink Energon to keep Cybertronian alive." Pascal explained.

Momo's eyes widened "amazing"

"Yep, so now Alpha Trion used his technology to create a Spark into T-Spark." Said Pascal.

"So where did he get a Spark?" Momo asked

"From AllSpark" Pascal replied.

"What's that?" Momo asked

"It's a cube that create Cybertronian's life, when Cybertronian died, they go one with the AllSpark. It's like an afterlife. No one knows where it came from." Pascal explained

"That is incredible!" Momo impressed, "but I still don't get the part of how you stay alive"

"That is the next part you going to hear" said Pascal "when I was almost about to die, my heart was barely pumping, Alpha Trion quickly put me a T-Spark in my heart while it was pumping, then heart and T-Spark is pumping together, it felt like my soul and T-Spark was combining into one. It kinda like a back up heart."

"That is very AMAZING!" Momo very impressed.

"Yep" said Pascal, "but if I died, the T-Spark won't bring me back to life because it requires blood to pump through the heart."

"I see" said Momo

"But the T-Spark is more than to keep me alive." Pascal smirked

"What do you mean?" Momo asked with raised an eyebrow.

"You know that my T-Spark can allow me to transform into Cybertronian right?" Said Pascal, "Well it cured my disabilities: deaf, adhd, and anxiety disorder." Pascal smiled

"That is very impressive! Said Momo "it can cured any disabilities!?"

"Yep" Pascal smiled

"Wow…." Said Momo, "Also my second question: may I see you in Cybertronian form?" She asked.

"Sure" Pascal answered, "but just to warn you that it might bright a little."

"Ok" said Momo

When Pascal stands up from his bed and face front of Momo, then he closed his eyes, Momo saw that a blue glowing in his chest then started spreading around the body and his body started changing. After the light faded out. Momo Yaoyorozu was very surprised, her eyes widened and her mouth was open as she gasped. That she saw him changing into a very advanced robot species. (Crosshair from tf age of extinction without his goggles) His both shoulders, arms, and legs are blue, his thigh, groin, and stomach are sliver, his chest are red, and part of a trench coat that is attached to him, the outside of trench coat are black. she really liked it

"S-so this what the Cybertronian looked like?" Momo asked

"Actually yeah," said Pascal, "But this is the mini-con mode, the life-size Cybertronian can be 15 to 30 feet tall, my second mode is 18 feet."

"15 to 30 feet tall!" Momo shocked, "Boy, aren't you full of surprises."

Pascal chuckled "well I'm more than meets the eyes."

"And my final mode is ~"

"Wait" said Momo "Please don't tell me, it got you bigger?

Pascal chuckled as he smiled "yep, I can transform into ancient Cybertronian knight that is 80 feet tall and transform into a dragon"

Momo's eyes widened as she opened her jaw. She was shocked

"80 FEET TALL!?" Momo yelled "PASCAL, THAT BIGGER THAN MT. LADY AND YOU CAN TRANSFORM INTO A DRAGON!?

"Yeah, but I'm not the tallest Cybertronian on Cybertron." Said pascal as he rubbed his neck.

"What do you mean?" momo asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Back on Cybertron, his name was Metroplex, an Autobot. He was about 700 feet and he can transform into a city.

Momo's eyes widened "oh…..my….. god…."

"I know right!" Said Pascal " I was completely shocked when I saw him when I was standing on his hand with Optimus Prime."

"So what happened to him" Momo asked

Pascal looked down at the floor. Momo looked at his Cybertronian face that he was upset.

"He…. he sacrifices himself" Pascal explain to her.

Momo shocked as she grasped as she heard what happened to Metroplex.

"W-why would he do that?" Momo asked

Pascal turned and face up his head to Momo's

"Because we were at war, Momo. He was willing to do anything for Autobots, Optimus Prime refused him to sacrifice himself, but he said this was the only way. So he sacrifices himself to lead the victory. No sacrifice, no victory…." Pascal explained.

"Wow…. He seems he was a true hero" Momo said in a sad voice.

Pascal looked down at the floor again

"Yeah…. he was." Said Pascal as he felt sad.

Pascal faced up at momo " Ok, you have one last question about me then I have one question about you."

Momo understands then she asked her last question.

"Ok," Momo said, " How long can Cybertronian live for?"

When Pascal heard her question, he realized that she will be very shocked when she will hear "millions" so he will make to prepare her for hearing.

"Before I will tell you, promise me you won't get shocked?" Pascal asked.

"I promise" Momo replied

Pascal took a deep breath and he told her

"Cybertronian can live for millions of years"

Momo was just frozen for a few seconds as she quickly blinked a few times and she reacts.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!" Momo yelled

"You promised not to screamed!" Pascal told her, " well I didn't tell you not to scream" as he facepalmed.

"Don't you get it?!" Said Momo, "You can outlive us or outlive after we extinct!"

Yeah, but I don't plan to live for millions of years" said Pascal as he transforms into his true form.

"Really?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, I want to live as a human, I don't want to outlive my friends or family, well I have no family and friends expect you" said Pascal as he crossed his arms

Momo just shocked that she just heard that Pascal called her a friend she felt so happy that she made a new friend from…. another universe.

"R-Really, am I your friend? Momo asked

"Yeah, I just don't like to be lonely. Back from my earth, at school, I was pretty lonely because of my disabilities and my friends' friends are mean to me. I tried to make new friends but it is hard for me" Pascal said as he looked down at the floor.

In few seconds, Pascal just shocked that Momo hugged him for a few seconds then she broke him off and she smiled at him.

"I totally understand, I'm having a hard time making friends because I'm a rich girl and I'm homeschooled." Momo explained. " but now I have friends which is you." She smiled

A few moments, Pascal chuckled as he smiled.

"Thank you, Momo. But there is just one problem" said Pascal as he crossed his arms.

"What's that" Momo began to curious.

"I haven't asked you one question" Pascal smiled

Then Momo began to laugh

"Of course, what is your question?" Momo asked

"Do you have a quirk?" Pascal asked

"Yes, I have an emitter quirk. My quirk is Creation." Momo answered

"Creation? Said Pascal, " You mean you can create anything?"

"Yes, but I only can create non-living object" Momo told him

When she told him, she showed him with her hand, Pascal's eyes widened when he saw something that was coming out of her hand. She made a figure of version of him as in Cybertronian form. She gave the figure to him. He was very impressed.

"Wow…. T-that Incredible!" Said Pascal as he amazed. "You have amazing quirk!

Momo giggled

"Thanks, you have amazing quirk too." Said Momo, " A powerful transformation quirk" she smiled

Pascal knows that his quirk isn't a quirk, he just has an alien power that can allow him to transform their kind, but he's living his new universe, new home, and he really liked the name of "quirk" for his power. The name of his quirk: T-Spark. Pascal smiled at her.

"Well I'm better going to bed" said Momo "I really enjoyed this conversation."

"Yeah, me too" said Pascal

Pascal smiled then for a few minutes he started to upset.

"But I am still in pain for the lost" said Pascal.

"I know you are" said Momo as she placed her both hands on his shoulders "that is why I'm going to help you to get rid of your pain and it will take some time."

Pascal never heard of anything that they said to him except her. She made him smiled a bit.

"Thank you,Yaoyorozu-San" said Pascal.

"You are most welcome," said Momo "I have to go now. Good night, Pascal"

"You too Momo" said right back to her

Momo left his room as she closed his door, then Pascal went towards his desk. On his desk, there was a device was that from Toshinori and earplugs. He picked it both then he walked towards to turn off the light. He went to bed, he put earplugs in his ears, from his device, he picked a song: Linkin Park What I've done. Finally, he went to sleep while he's listening to music.

**Whew! man, I made more than five thousand words! The reason why that I'm making this story because My Hero A****cademia**** and I felt the same connection. When my friend told me the name of the show, I never heard of it, I watch a little in the beginning and I didn't like it because I saw all the student have a weird power. In the summertime, I had nothing to watch until something remind me of my friend was talking about this show. I didn't like this show but I watch a little bit more, then I felt loved in this show. I mean Izuku and I have the same connection because that he wanted to be a pro-hero like All Might but the problem was that he was Quirkless. I felt bad for him that he wanted to a pro-hero so badly. but then in the second episode, Izuku finally gets a Quirk from All Might! (technically it was in the third ****episode)**** His dream became a reality. As for me, when I little, I loved transformers, and I still love it because that robot can feel, feel emotional, they can think like the human** **being, can have a soul, and the best of all is that they can transform into a vehicle. I always dream of a superhero that a human can transform into transformers, I had a problem of how can he can transform into transformers, so then when realizing remember that I watched Transformers Prime when I was preteenage. I learned that a T-cog that allow them to transform into a ****vehicle. so this year, I named my own superpower: T-Spark. All I ever wanted to be a superhero in this reality but the problem is that this reality that people don't have superpowers. I know God as a reason why, Becuase some bad people will use powers that, and in this reality, my brother told me that there are heroes: Fireman. Fireman is willing to risk their lives to save people from the fire. I know they made this show just to make inspiring people, and it inspired me too. I know everybody wanted to be a superhero with power. We wish that we could go to their reality. I wish if there is another universe just like this show, but we don't know if there's another universe because we have the limited knowledge of science and we are pushing the limit. If you like my story, If you have any of your ideas for my next chapter. I would love to hear about your ideas. I can write myself about my own idea for the next chapter but I like to hear your thought. :) **


End file.
